Primal Urges
by Vicky-V
Summary: [CelipaxTomaxBardock] Bardock may be the appointed leader of their team on assignments, but Celipa will always be in charge.


**Pairing:** CelipaxTomaxBardock  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Bisexual threesome.  
**Word count:** 1,103  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction.

**Primal Urges**

Men. They were hopeless.

It had been a long time since Celipa had lost count of how many times she had told herself that. Yet with every new display of utter pig-headed idiocy, she found herself rather amazed at it.

Today's show had started when a fight had broken out between Bardock and Toma over the last scrap of meat from an unidentifiable creature that they had easily managed to slaughter for food. It didn't matter what it was. It was edible. Old primal urges appeared to have taken over very quickly, resulting in the two male Saiyans on hands and knees, with each end of the chunk of meat clamped firmly between a different set of jaws. The biting and scratching had simmered down to the pair tugging the meat back and fourth like two hungry dogs instead of the proud warrior race that Celipa was having trouble reminding herself that they were. Unfortunately, they were both evenly matched and were at a stalemate, pulling the meat back and fourth and growling. Their fearsome glares never left each other, as though whoever looked away first would lose the game and the food.

Celipa yawned and idly picked at the small flakes of dirt and blood that were stuck to her tail. She found herself thinking an unusaul thought for Saiyans, that being that she wished they hadn't been so quick to wipe out all the inhabitants of this particular planet. Had they not, she could go away and find something to entertain herself with while Bardock and Toma persisted with their silly competition.

She looked to the sky. It would be getting dark soon. That and the report they would have to be making within the extremely near future seemed a good excuse to finally step in and stop their stupid game. Celipa stood and walked until she was an inch or so before them.

"I'll suggest again," she said in a tired voice. "Why don't you split it in half and be done with it?"

Celipa had completely expected the reaction she received. All of a sudden, Bardock and Toma stopped their pulling and exchanged amused glances. Then they began to laugh, the noise rumbling deeply from within their throats as neither gave up the grip their teeth had upon the meat.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, folded her arms firmly in front of her chest and thought again about how hopeless men were. Saiyans were very prideful creatures by nature, that was true, but surely not every simple solution was a bad one.

Her boredom very quickly grew into annoyance. "Fine. If you two can't decide, I'll have it."

Before Bardock and Toma could growl in warning, she had launched herself at the piece of meat, aiming for the middle that was starting to show definite signs of being slowly ripped in two. Quite frankly, it was a wonder that it hadn't done long ago. Whatever part of the creature it came from, it certainly was the toughest.

When she was half an inch away from grabbing it, the scrap of meat was suddenly yanked away from her grasp by Bardock. As a result, Toma was whipped around and crashed straight into Celipa's backside from where she had landed in a crouched position. Not one to be outdone, she twisted her slender body round and slammed herself back into Toma, managing to close her jaws around the meat at the same time. She pulled, growling fiercely in warning. A small part of common sense at the very back of her mind uttered nervously about how she was now copying the very actions that had so annoyed her. Her old primal urges stomped along and shut the small voice up.

And a good thing too, for Celipa could see that she was slowly but surely pulling the meat from out of Toma's jaws. But in that discovery, she had almost forgotten about Bardock, reminded again when she was scratched down the arm. Celipa almost yelped purely out of sudden surprise but stopped herself just in time and settled for glaring at him. Bardock tried to strike out again, but this time she was ready, meeting his attacking hands with her own and soon the two were engaged in a very odd wrestling match as the meat was still firmly clenched between his teeth. And Toma was still holding onto it as well.

Bardock pulled so hard that he fell back and dragged the other two on top of him. Still fighting each other, they became what any onlookers, (if they were still alive), might have only been able to describe as a pure orgy of adrenaline. There was scratching, snarling, growling and even the odd bite when one of the three found themselves close enough to someone to half let go of the meat and sink some of their teeth into whatever piece of flesh was nearest. Tails whipped, rocks and debris were kicked every which way and dust flew up all around them. None of them knew what bits belonged to who anymore, they just struck out at any piece of Saiyan they could reach, sometimes even striking themselves.

But still the piece of meat remained firmly between their jaws.

Or at least it did until someone (and, in the confusion, neither of them was really sure who) had the supposedly bright idea of throwing a ki ball right into the middle of the scuffle.

The blow caused them all of release the meat at the same time. The same blow also made the meat fly into the air.

There was a splash.

The three Saiyans froze.

Turning their heads in unison, they were just in time to see the piece of meat start to sink before a creature with long jaws poked its head out of the water, snapped up the morsel of food and vanished again below the murky surface.

Toma shook his head. "Damn."

"What did you go and lose us that for?" Bardock said to Celipa in a highly accusing tone.

"Me?!" Celipa snapped and with two well-aimed fists she had done what she should have at the start and knocked the two male Saiyans to the ground. Picking them up by the chipped necklines of their armour, she dragged them away with the intension of shoving them back inside the space pods and going back to Vegetasei.

Bardock and Toma kicked and wriggled and shouted protests and insults, but it was all for nothing. Bardock may be the appointed leader of their little three-Saiyan team when on assignments, but Celipa was always in charge.

_**END**_


End file.
